


Белая Роза, Красная Роза и все, что между ними

by WTF_History_2021



Category: XVI век, «Белая Королева», «Белая Принцесса», «Тюдоры», Англия - Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Kudos: 1
Collections: Тексты G-PG-13. WTF History 2021. Фандомная битва. WTF Battle 2021.





	Белая Роза, Красная Роза и все, что между ними

**I.**

Февраль 1536 года  
В последний раз он видел её, будучи десятилетним мальчишкой, цеплявшимся за материнскую юбку, как малое дитя. Она же выглядела старухой, женщиной за тридцать, с серебристыми прядями в волосах и морщинами под глазами. Сегодня, три с половиной десятилетия спустя, она снова молодая золотоволосая красавица с мягкими чертами лица. Сперва он принимает её за покойную мать, но потом узнает тетку, виконтессу Уэллс.   
«Я, должно быть, пьян», − думает он, увидев женщину, умершую, когда он был совсем ребенком. Он потрясен, потому что она может быть лишь призраком, белой леди, готовой утащить его в ад, как обыкновенно поступают привидения. И вот он, король Англии и первый рыцарь христианского мира, прячется под одеялом, словно испуганное дитя, пытаясь пробормотать хоть какую-то молитву. Он надеется, что она исчезнет к тому времени, как он закончит, но она прерывает торопливые мольбы, зовя его по имени голосом чистым, как горный ручей, и твердым, как алмаз.  
− Вижу, ты прячешься под одеялом. Мне стоило догадаться. Ты трус, как твой отец, но я надеялась, что, вероятно, в тебе есть хотя бы что-то и от матери. Похоже, я ошибалась.  
− Я не такой, как отец, миледи! – шипит он, поднимаясь с постели, по-прежнему напуганный, но теперь еще и разгневанный.  
 _«Как смеет она так оскорблять меня, пусть даже она призрак, а не просто ночной кошмар!»_  
− Зачем ты явилась?   
Она усмехается, разглаживая тусклые парчовые юбки бледными руками.   
– Мой дорогой племянник… Ты слаб. Как и все вы. Мужчины вообще слабы, но отчего же мужчины Плантагенетов слабее других?   
− Я. Не. Слабый, − выдыхает он с пылающими от гнева щеками.   
− Ты нет, надо отдать тебе должное. Но остальные были слабыми.  
Её руки лежат на талии, ногти впиваются в вышитый шелк, подобно когтям, на тонких пальцах сияют тяжелые золотые кольца с камнями цвета крови.   
− Эдуарду Миддлхэмскому было десять, твоему брату пятнадцать , кузену Томасу всего двенадцать. Сыновья Марии умерли, как и они, что до твоих отпрысков, то никто из них не доживет до семнадцатилетия.  
Она начинает расхаживать по комнате. Её юбки цвета слоновой кости колышутся при каждом движении, подол, пропитанный алым, едва касается деревянного пола. Платье напоминает ему об Анне, о её криках, об окровавленных тряпках , которые выносили из её покоев.   
− Мои братья были детьми, слишком маленькими, чтобы умереть, и, тем не менее, они не выжили.  
Её лицо словно маска из костяного фарфора, бледное и безжизненное, но сдавленные рыдания силятся вырваться из груди, смыть горе и притупить боль. Теперь она беззвучно плачет, на мгновение позволив показному спокойствию рухнуть, и отворачивается.  
− Значит, у меня никогда не будет наследника? После моей смерти некому будет править?  
Она смеется над его вопросом, полным любопытства и безнадежности, затем подходит к нему. Убрав руку с талии, она касается его лица, обводя черты кончиками пальцев.   
− Сыновей у тебя действительно не будет, но у тебя уже есть дочери, здоровые, умные и сильные, и однажды они станут королевами, вот увидишь.  
«Она похожа на мать», − думает он, однако расспросить её о детях не успевает. Она испаряется, и меж пальцами остается лишь пустота.

**II.**

Май 1536 года  
Джейн ошеломленно смотрит на него, не зная, как реагировать на внезапное решение. Как он может отсылать её, когда она обещала родить ему сына и наследника? Анна оказалась неспособной выносить принца, и он практически поклялся взять ее, Джейн, в жены.   
Решение было непростым. Не навести его леди Сесилия, не знай он о будущем семьи, он бы женился на Джейн, все еще надеясь на рождение сына, но он этого не сделает. Он не может. У них никогда не будет здорового сына, он не пойдет на развод и не променяет Анну на какую-то девицу, которая тоже не родит принца.  
У него есть Мария и Елизавета, этого достаточно. Он сделает их королевами, такими же, как их матери, и войдет в историю не как человек, который развелся с двумя женами в так и не сбывшейся надежде на сына, а как отец двух грозных королев.

**III.**

Октябрь 1536 года  
Она старшая и, пусть незаконнорожденная, но тоже принцесса, и очень скоро она станет королевой. Уговорить её на этот брак оказалось не так легко, как он думал, но в конце концов она подписала акт о наследовании, и он восстановил её в правах как принцессу и как герцогиню Йоркскую. Мысли его были заняты другой Йоркской принцессой, связанной выгодным браком. Конечно, она ропщет, но соглашается, ведь соглашение подразумевает достойный королевы брак.  
Теперь она выглядит такой же грациозной и элегантной, как её мать в день свадьбы, и больше не похожа на незрелое дитя. С некогда пухлых щек сошел румянец, мягкие округлости тела исчезли. Она худощава, хрупка и бледна, и все же по-прежнему самая прелестная девушка на свете.   
Высоко подняв голову, она вышагивает по проходу, пылающее золото волос струится из-под короны, украшенной покрытыми эмалью розами и бриллиантами, и волнами ниспадает на плечи, словно вуаль. Она не теребит тонкими пальцами жемчуга и вышитые на серебристой парче платья цветы. Она до боли напоминает ему свою мать.

Когда тетка рассказала ему о проклятии – это точно проклятие, кто-то из его предков сделал нечто такое, из-за чего его род почти, а то и совсем, лишился возможности рожать здоровых сыновей – он понял, что должен подготовить одну из дочерей к будущему королевы Англии. Не Марию, она католичка и причина его разрыва с Римом. Елизавета – та, кого он хотел бы видеть своей наследницей, и он позаботится, чтобы она взошла на трон.  
Выдать Марию за её кузена Джеймса Стюарта и исключить из числа наследников – лучшее, что он может сделать для неё, для себя, для Елизаветы. Мария станет королевой Шотландии, Елизавета – королевой Англии, и он надеется, что эти страны объединятся благодаря его дочерям. 

**IV.**

Ноябрь 1536 года  
Когда Анна вновь беременеет, он одновременно счастлив и в ужасе. Проблеск надежды еще жив в его душе, отчаянная мечта о сыне и наследнике. Он видит высокого золотоволосого принца, восходящего на трон под одобрительные возгласы своего народа. Воспоминание о собственной коронации, приглушенное и смягченное розовыми тонами, еще сильно в памяти. Его корона перейдет наследнику мирно, не запятнанная кровью врага, не испачканная грязью с поля битвы, он не хочет беспорядков, которые может спровоцировать девочка-королева и возможные претенденты на трон.   
Но страх все еще жив, и он не может смотреть на женщин с золотыми, как у матери, волосами. Анна молится. Она преклоняет колени в часовне и перед крестом, висящим на стене в её покоях, пока доктор Баттс не запрещает ей так делать, и заставляет себя съедать все, что приносят служанки. Она удаляется от дел двора, позволяя лишь братьям, сестрам, кузенам и ближайшим друзьям входить в её покои, и посылает за Елизаветой, чтобы та составила ей компанию.  
Она ужасно переживает, боится, что будет с ней и дочерью, если она не сможет родить живого сына. Если она не подарит Англии здорового маленького принца, то станет бесполезной, её бросят ради другой, той, которая моложе и краше.  
Её страх растет, а тело тает. Она теряет ребенка и много крови. Он милосерден, даже великодушен. Она едва верит в то, что он не пытается от неё избавиться. 

**V.**

Февраль 1541 года  
Королева – лишь тень себя прежней, уже не стройная, а изможденная; черты её нежного лица заострились, темная красота поблекла, под глазами залегли синеватые круги. Последняя беременность едва не убивает её, во время родов у неё нет сил даже кричать, она лишь прячет лицо в подушках. Она с тревогой ждет звука – любого – чтобы понять, что ребенок жив.   
Наконец, ребенок плачет, и королева от облегчения плачет вместе с ним.  
Генрих внизу, в часовне, его пальцы скользят по холодным каменным плитам, под которыми спит его первенец. В другом мире он жив. В другом мире он был бы уже взрослым женатым мужчиной. В другом мире он опустился бы на колени рядом, и, возможно, сейчас бы они вместе молились за благополучное рождение его внука. Но это не другой мир, и, когда Брэндон нарушает тишину новостью, что у него родилась еще одна дочь, он вздыхает и благодарит Господа за то, что ребенок жив.

**VI.**

Декабрь 1542 года  
Когда приезжает вестник и сообщает, что Мария наконец-то, по прошествии столь долгого времени, родила мужу сына и наследника, он не знает, что и думать. До сих пор на свет появлялись только девочки – Екатерина, Маргарет, Елизавета и Изабелла, Мария… Но теперь ей удалось родить сына, живого, здорового и сильного, такого, каким он и должен быть, и Генрих не может не бояться за ребенка, ведь его внук наверняка проклят так же, как все они. Они нарекли ребенка Джоном, и, хотя Генриху хотелось бы, чтобы внука назвали в его честь, он надеется, что принца Джона не постигнет такая же судьба, как его двоюродного дедушку.   
Будучи всего неделю от роду, Джон становится сиротой и королем Шотландии, а его мать слабеет на глазах.

**VII.**

Июль 1543 года  
У Анны вновь сильное кровотечение, и доктор Баттс приглушенно сообщает, что королева не переживет еще одну беременность, потому детей ей заводить нельзя. Пока они слушают врача, в её глазах светится страх, но и решимость тоже. А когда он заверяет её, что Елизаветы и Сесилии достаточно, а Мария родила ему много внучек, она расслабляется впервые за многие годы.

**VIII.**

Август 1545 года  
Смерть Брэндона становится для него сильным ударом. Он осознает, что надвигается старость, и лишь сейчас понимает, что скоро придет и его время, поэтому строит планы. Елизавета выходит замуж за Луи, принца крови, который готовится стать королем Англии. А их первенец – девочка – должна выйти замуж за Джона по достижению совершеннолетия. Мария твердой рукой правит Шотландией, а его младшая дочь Сесилия помолвлена со шведским принцем. Возможно, они все же объединят мир под властью Тюдоров.

**IX.**

Январь 1547 года  
Генрих умирает, коронуется высокая золотоволосая и сильная Елизавета, и Англия ликует. Она молода, слишком молода, но Анна становится королевой-регентом, и кто может оспорить её права на престол? Старшая сестра, счастливая правительница северного государства? Его племянницы и внучки по линии сестры Марии, чьи права еще слабее, нежели её собственные? Какой-нибудь дальний Йоркский родственник? Нет, Елизавета – новая королева, здоровая, талантливая и сильная. Скоро у них с мужем родятся дети, а до тех пор незамужняя Сесилия будет жить в Англии как наследница. Светлое будущее, корона в надежных руках его дочери, вдали от крови и грязи с поля битвы.

**X.**

На этот раз леди Сесилия приходит к нему с улыбкой. Он улыбается в ответ и берет ее за руку.


End file.
